The passenger compartments of large commercial aircraft and other similar transportation vehicles are conventionally provided with portable fire extinguishers containing dry chemicals, halon, carbon dioxide, or water that are intended for use on various specific types of fires and that can generate only a very limited supply of fire suppressing powder, gas, or liquid for a very limited duration (about 15 seconds).
However, the known prior art was not capable of being promptly and conveniently attached to a modified cabin water supply system so as to make a substantial quantity of water and foam available for use with effective fire suppression apparatus that can be contained within a relatively lightweight mobile cart.